


Just me, her and the moon

by cat_enthusiast



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Brief mention of weed, Cuddles, Cunnilingus, F/F, Face-Sitting, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Jan/Jackie is mentioned, Multiple Orgasms, Porn with Feelings, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Vaginal Fingering, self aware lesbians, the universe ships them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:21:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25225258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cat_enthusiast/pseuds/cat_enthusiast
Summary: Crystal had never seen her best friend’s mark. And she had never shared hers with Gigi either.orthe one in which they don't believe in soulmates, but the Universe has other plans. Also known as the one in which they're soulmates, regardless of marks. (Or so they keep saying)
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd
Comments: 18
Kudos: 108





	Just me, her and the moon

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, I wrote this on a whim because I'm always craving Crygi smut, and apparently so is everyone else. It's not betead (not by me, or anyone) we die like women. 
> 
> This is just smut with a very fluffy framing device. 
> 
> we all know where the title comes from, don't make me say it
> 
> Last thing, as always, we don't ship real people here, please don't do that. But the characters they've created, which I took, made them lesbian (although they've always been, who are we kidding) and stuck them into my own universe(s)

The Universe gives everyone a mark. It’s supposed to ease the task of finding one’s soulmate. Two people that have a matching mark are meant to be highly compatible and destined to lead a happy life together. 

It was counterproductive the fact that some people decided to keep their mark hidden. Wherever they might happen to have it.

Some people didn’t believe in the idea of destiny, preferred to forge their own future with someone of their choosing. Not the Universe’s. Or any God up above. 

Other people had bad experiences with soulmates. The Universe made mistakes sometimes, matched people that weren’t meant to be together. It never thought that some people shouldn’t be given a mark at all. 

Fact remained.

Crystal had never seen her best friend’s mark. And she had never shared hers with Gigi either. 

While some attended conventions where people would line up and show their marks to each other, looking for their match. She had always been the opposite. 

Her mark was always concealed by her sleeve, makeup, or a colorful scarf she liked to tie around her arm. 

She didn’t know where Gigi’s mark was. She had never seen her cover it intentionally. But when the topic arose Gigi was the first one to withdraw from the conversation. Crystal knew it was a form of self-preservation. She had seen her do it in a number of situations. But the subject of soulmates seemed to have a particular effect on her. 

The topic stopped coming up in their conversations after a while. Neither of them cared enough to bring it up. 

Whenever they cuddled Crystal was hyper-aware of how Gigi’s hand on her arm skipped the part she knew was covered by makeup. At first it must’ve been a conscious decision. But after so many years Crystal suspected it was muscle memory. 

She couldn’t say she wasn’t curious about Gigi’s mark, where it was, what it meant. She knew some people got it removed, but she didn’t think Gigi was capable of that. Had known her for too long.

She had seen her with very few clothes more than once. And Crystal would be lying if she said she hadn’t scanned the blonde's body in search of a mark. But it had to be well hidden under her bra or panties, because she couldn’t find it, even after thorough observation. Which of course had been in the name of research, no ulterior motives. 

Together they were the kind of friends that everyone thought would be dating by now. Mark or not. Their connection was so obvious to everyone. 

After finishing high school they ended up becoming flatmates. They would never correct people that thought they were dating. Their friends were usually confused about their relationship, but after a couple of years stopped asking and just accepted the two would never really define what they had.

They sometimes joked they were soulmates, only when they were alone, and the words didn’t sting as much. And the pressure from the outside was not crushing, because they were both on the same page about it. And the rest of the world was not. 

Being around Gigi was easy, like breathing. Their apartment was of decent size, especially for LA, but somehow the two always found their way to each other. Pressed together on the sofa, their legs brushing when they sat to eat lunch, Gigi’s long hair brushing against Crystal’ arm when they had to share the bathroom in the morning.

Gigi had been working particularly hard these days. She had a new collection in the making. And Crystal saw the exhaustion in her limbs when she stayed up drawing for hours. She could hear her in her room, soft music playing until the early hours of the morning. Crystal would sometimes go into her room and drape her arms around Gigi’s shoulders, kissing them tenderly, trying to coax her to go to sleep. If she saw that the girl was resolute on staying up she would bring her a cup of tea and go back to her bed. 

Sometimes Gigi would surrender to her touch and let herself be guided back to her bed, where Crystal would curl up around her and only let herself fall asleep once she heard Gigi's breathing evening out.

\---

When she woke up for her class that day Gigi was still asleep, and Crystal always left a note for her to wake up to. This time she left it under a plate in the kitchen, upon which she had placed some cookies she had baked the day before. 

“She stayed up again?” Asked Jackie, concerned as they sat on the freshly cut grass outside of the university. 

“Yeah,” Crystal sighed. With the classes finished for the day, she took out the lunch she had packed, a note on pink paper falling out of it. She watched Lux roll a joint next to her. 

“Is that from your lover?” The blonde girl asked, raising an eyebrow as she licked the joint, finishing it. 

Crystal nodded, reading it. It was a thank you note where she had drawn a small comic of the two of them, Crystal’s arms wrapped around her. They were surrounded by tiny pink hearts. 

“And I thought me and Jackie were disgusting.” Jan had spoken from over her shoulder where she had been spying the writing. It made Crystal snort. 

Jan sat down next to her girlfriend, handing Jackie her lunch. Their legs and arms immediately touched as she did. Like they had physically missed the feeling of being close. Soulmates often did that.

Crystal took a few seconds to send Gigi a heart emoji. She knew her best friend would understand the meaning behind it. 

A couple of minutes later she received a blue heart back, her eyes crinkled when she smiled. 

The girls often teased them, but they were also careful about the words they used. Soulmates was not something they discussed. Although most of them were coupled up and had found their soulmate, the subject was rarely talked about. 

Crystal knew she was an inconvenience. It was mostly Gigi that seemed to recoil back into herself at the mention of it. Crystal had always been upfront about the matter. 

She was a free woman, with her own free will. No mark was going to reign over her life. No mark was going to tell her who she should love. 

Her friends knew what her point of view was, but Gigi was the only one who didn’t give her shit for it. 

“Are you coming tonight?” Asked Lux, passing the joint over to her. 

“I don’t think so.” The reason for missing the party was simple. Gigi had promised she wouldn't work that evening. And Crystal was looking forward to a nice dinner and catching up on tv shows together. She wanted to help Gigi relax and not think about work. 

After the weeks the poor girl had gone through, Crystal was tired of seeing her feet dragging through the house and her presence feeling like one of a ghost. She wanted to bring her back to the world of the living, and already had a pretty good idea about how she would accomplish that. 

Marks or not, Crystal was sure about her feelings. And she was also sure about Gigi’s feelings for her. It was something she knew intrinsically. She never questioned why she was able to read the girl like an open book. 

\---

She got home in the late afternoon, after working with her group on a project for uni. It came as no surprise the shape of Gigi laying on the sofa under a thick blanket. The TV was on and the girl was breathing softly, deeply asleep.

Crystal left her keys at the entrance and approached her sleeping best friend. She looked peaceful and Crystal left the tiniest kiss on her exposed shoulder, trying no to wake her. Then took to the kitchen, getting started on dinner. 

“You’re loud, babe.” Gigi murmured at some point when the flat was already impregnated with the smell of garlic. She tossed the blanket aside, her head poking over the back of the sofa, eyes following Crystal’s movements. Her hair draped around her shoulders messily. 

“So I’ve been told,” Crystal replied, winking at her. Gigi hummed, padding barefoot into the kitchen. 

It was an open plan, and Crystal could see her approach, clad in a loose top, and small blue shorts. She licked her lips in an unconscious move. If Gigi realized she didn’t say anything. 

Instead, she wrapped her arms around Crystal, kissing her cheek and melting into her embrace. “Hi.” She said. Crystal could feel the smile on her skin as she petted her hair. 

“Hi sweetheart.” She kept mixing the pan of sauce, Gigi’s grip on her waist only tightening, fingers twitching on the fabric of her tie-dye shirt. 

They talked in murmurs about their day. Because they were so close, there was no need to speak louder. Gigi watched her work, her chin hooked over Crystal’s shoulder, arms around her. As if she was the only reason Gigi was standing, and without her, she would fall. Which considering the long nights she had been pulling, it was quite possible. 

“You’re warm” Crystal hummed. Gigi was being particularly cuddly and touchy. Her hands sneaked under Crystal’s shirt, resting on her stomach. It was as if Gigi too, knew where the night was headed. Knowing how they worked, it was entirely possible that she too had sensed it. Crystal wasn’t sure what had given her away. Or maybe it was Gigi’s heightened perception when it came to anything Crystal related. 

In the end, she wasn’t sure who had manifested it into the world, and who had grasped it and decided to do something about it. Maybe it was a joined effort. Maybe it was the Universe telling them to quit their bullshit. Crystal snickered at the thought. 

“Something funny?” Gigi asked, pinching her side, making Crystal yelp. 

“Thinking about the Universe” 

“What a huge jerk,” Gigi replied calmly. 

Crystal wasn’t sure what her problem was with it. Why Gigi's mark always stayed covered, why she winced every time soulmates were mentioned. But she never questioned, or judged her. Heaven knew she had her own issues. 

But she was certain this time. She didn’t need to show or see any mark to be sure about her feelings. She promised she would never let the crescent moon tell her who she should fall in love with. She didn’t hate it, she loved the moon on her arm. It was blue and sometimes it glowed when it was dark enough. But she hated the implications of it. She hated that it had appeared without her consent. She didn’t want it, if she had, she would’ve asked for it. But the Universe didn’t ask for permission.

\---

The best part of their flat was the tiny balcony. They were on the fourth floor, the view wasn’t much. But the breeze was lovely and the neon lights of the city felt magical. 

They could barely fit two old chairs because the rest had been taken over by Crystal’s plant collection. But it was perfect. 

The chairs were pushed close, and the girls ate their dinner with their legs propped over the railing. Crystal’s overlapping with Gigi’s. They looked at the night sky. The stars rarely made an appearance, but the moon was there. It was thin, slowly growing each night. And Gigi took it as a good omen. She thought about Crystal and was instantly overwhelmed by how much she felt for the girl. 

“Can I kiss you?” Crystal’s words broke the peaceful silence, Gigi didn't know how long they had been sharing this silence. The redheaded was looking at her, eyes soft and loving. Their plates were on the floor under the chairs, the only place not taken over by greenery and cactus. 

Gigi nodded, meeting her gaze and matching it with an adoring smile. The kiss came easy to them. Like the many they had shared, it felt natural, like it was meant to be. Their faces illuminated by the feeble light of the crescent moon and the neon signs. Fairytales be damned.

The kiss felt definitive. Like kisses from that point on would have a different meaning to them. Although their kisses had always meant love, and always will. 

It wasn’t long until Gigi was straddling Crystal on her chair. Their eyes locked, knowing. They explored each other's features, Gigi traces them with her fingertips, lightly, softly. Crystal's lips were full and Gigi's finger sank easily into it. She then replaced it with her own mouth kissing her again. 

It grew needy in no time. That was new. 

“Is this okay?” She asked. Words were hardly needed between them, but it felt good to have a verbal response to their unspoken communication. 

“More than okay.” Crystal leaned in to kiss her again. Gigi’s hands were firmly planted on her arms, right above her mark. 

The kiss was slow, languid. Full of feeling. Crystal touched tentatively, the parts of Gigi she knew were allowed. Her waist, her back, her neck. She let her fingers roam slowly, aware of the blonde’s response. Her smooth legs were loosely wrapped around Crystal. Gigi was unconsciously pushing herself down into her lap, and Crystal felt a moan threatening to escape. 

“Let’s go back inside,” she said breathing over thoroughly kissed lips. She saw Gigi blinking twice, she could feel the anxiety rising in her. “We don’t have to do anything, we can just kiss, or watch a movie, play some Mario Kart.” she tried to send a soothing smile. But Gigi shook her head.

“I love you.” Her grip slipped down Crystal’s arm, barely, just enough for her hand to graze over the skin covered by a colorful piece of cloth tied with a simple knot. Crystal’s breath hitched in her throat but kept her composure. Or tried to. 

“I love you too Geeg.” she punctuated it with a peck on her lips. That seemed to be enough for her because Gigi pulled herself from her lap and guided them to Crystal’s room.

She lost her shorts in the way, and Crystal pulled her own clothes off. She stood in her underwear, watching Gigi smiling brightly at her. She felt her loose curls tickling her back, and she shook her head, making them bounce. Gigi approached again, pushing her back on the bed and climbing in too, effectively straddling her. 

“Have I told you you’re gorgeous?” She asked, claiming her lips with want. Crystal fought back, trying to stand her ground, kissing back as fiercely. 

“Umm, a couple times, yes.” She tried to bring her down in bed with her, wanting to feel her in her arms. Gigi still had the loose top on, under which Crystal could tell she was bare. And a pair of light blue panties, that made her ass look particularly amazing. 

Gigi didn’t let her, planting her knees firmly on the bed, on either side of Crystal. She went to kiss her neck and chest, making quick work of her bra. Until Crystal laid bare under her, and it was everything she ever wanted in life. 

“I was supposed to be making you feel good!” Crystal whined. 

“You will baby, but it’s my turn first.” Gigi smiled wickedly at her. A finger tracing her breasts. “I love this,” she said, flicking the golden bar that pierced her nipple. It looked like it was always supposed to be there, lovely on her tan skin. Crystal moaned, her hips thrusting up ever so slightly. 

Gigi said nothing but kept playing with her breasts, planting a soft kiss on the side of her left one before trailing down. 

Crystal reacted to every touch, arching into it like a magnet. “Geeg,” she said, the girl stopped, looking up at her. Crystal sighed. Gigi knew what was coming. “I want to see you too.” 

There was a small silence, but it didn’t scare any of them. Gigi let her weight down, laying on top of Crystal. 

“I have great concealer and foundation, it’s probably not in your tone, but I can ge-”

“I want you to see.” Crystal couldn't say she was particularly surprised by Gigi’s words. Part of her was ready. Part of her was panicking.

"Me too" Crystal toyed with the strap tied around her arm. It felt like a dangerous game.

“You don’t have to.” 

“And you don’t have to either” 

“I want you to see” Crystal mirrored Gigi’s words. 

Gigi pulled herself back up, straddling her again. Crystal rested her weight on her elbows, looking up at the blonde girl. She was perfect. 

“I love you, and a mark will never change that, you are my soulmate regardless.” Her eyes were fixed on Crystal’s. “I’m showing you because I want- I need you to know all of me, I don’t want to hide anything from you.” Gigi stumbled on her words, her hands playing with the hem of her top. It felt equally dangerous.

“Geeg.” Crystal sat up, going to hug her tightly. “I never show my mark because it doesn’t matter, _it can’t matter_. We are so much more than our marks.” Crystal knew Gigi would tell her at some point why she decided to never show hers. And she would wait patiently until her lover was ready. “I will always love you, always.” 

Gigi took the words in, smiling and kissing her soundly, giving a physical meaning to the words. The feeling that surged in them when they kissed and touched couldn't be taken away, it was as real as their marks, whatever they might be.

Crystal went to undo the band tied around her upper arm. Gigi was taking her top off. The light of the moonlight shined through the window and when Crystal saw the mark on Gigi, she wondered if the girl had chosen her room on purpose. 

There was no big realization. Because they had always known deep down. But they both looked stunned for a second, then Crystal saw Gigi’s eyes glimmering as she hid her face on the crook of her neck. She could tell she was crying, she closed her eyes and hugged her tighter. 

The force of it hitting Gigi, she slumped into Crystal’s body. 

“Let me make you feel good baby.” Crystal said, lying her down carefully on the colorful pillows. 

Her hand flew immediately to the crescent moon on the side of Gigi’s breast. It was blue, and it glowed lightly. She traced the lines one, two, three times. Then kissed it until she felt tugging on her hair. Gigi was looking down at her with a big smile, the tears gone. 

“Fuck me already Crys” she pleaded. Crystal hummed over her skin, blowing cold air over where she had been kissing for the past minute. 

She obliged, taking off her underwear and immediately going to press a finger over her clit. Gigi rolled her hips, moaning into the pressure. Her hair tilted back, her arms giving up under her weight, she let herself fall back. 

“More,” she demanded, her fingers tangling in the mess of curls that was Crystal's hair. She used them to pull her closer into an embrace. Crystal's arm fitted between the two.

“Anything for you.” Crystal cooed, kissing her. She swallowed Gigi’s moans as she started doing circles with her fingers over her clit. She could tell Gigi was particularly sensitive by how responsive she was, her blunt nails dragging over her back. 

She left her mouth when Gigi became unable to kiss back, cursing loudly between moans. Crystal placed both her hands on her thighs, keeping her open as her mouth quickly found the way to Gigi’s soaked folds. 

The blonde cried out as she sucked particularly hard on her clit, fingers finding her way to her entrance. 

“I'm so close, please Crys.” She all but sobbed, her head was tilted back and her spine was arched. She tried to lift her hips off the bed, feet firmly planted and knees bent. But Crystal held her down, watching her writhe on the covers. 

“Stay still.” It was a command, and Gigi was trying to be good, but the sensations and the feelings were overwhelming, she felt about to combust on pure love and lust. 

She came with a sob, Crystal’s name on her lips. 

“I’ve never- oh, yes!” Words escaped her as she felt Crystal’s tongue lapping at her, drinking her in. 

“You taste so good,” she said, coming back up and claiming her lips again. She would never tire of it, the soft feeling of her lips. How they knew their way around each other’s mouths like their own apartment. “ _Be mine_.” Crystal looked at her, pulling herself up with her hands on either side of Gigi’s chest.

“Silly, I’ve always been yours.” Gigi looked down, the two matching marks grazing against each other. Then pulled herself up, reaching again for her mouth. 

The tender kisses became hungry, Crystal grinding onto Gigi's thigh.

"I'm going to make you see stars," she promised, grabbing her ass and sliding her underwear off. Crystal took the hint and let herself be pulled over her lover's mouth, knees on each side of her head. 

Gigi was quick to let her tongue slide out and taste Crystal. The girl instinctively grabbed her blonde hair and pulled her face into her folds. She was wet and clenching her legs hard around Gigi's head. 

But Gigi let Crystal use her as she pleased, loving the feeling and moaning into it. She worked hard, air lacking, but she never stopped licking, wouldn't dream of it. 

Crystal was whining and humming above her, her hips grinding down, wetness spilling over Gigi's chin and cheeks. It was fucking hot.

She felt Crystal's legs shaking and knew she was close. Doubling her efforts she kept going. A gush of wetness and her legs closing sharply around her indicating her lover was coming hard. She felt the pull in her hair, on the verge of pain and pleasure.

When Crystal tried to get away from her touch Gigi grabbed her thighs with force, keeping her in place. She saw Crystal's questioning face, quickly taken over by a long moan as Gigi pressed two fingers inside of her. The grip on her hair loosened. 

"Come again?" She asked, biting her inner thigh. 

Crystal had her lip between her teeth, fucking herself on Gigi's fingers, riding them with force. She nodded, whining with her back arched, trying to find the perfect angle.

Gigi licked a tentative strip over her clit, knowing she was probably still sensitive. Crystal shuddered, but seconds later she was coming again. 

"Gee- Fuck!" With that Crystal had to physically get away from the touch and Gigi let her, collecting her still spasming body and pressing her close into her body, curls scattered over her chest. 

"We should've done that sooner," Crystal muttered, tracing the crescent moon on the side of Gigi's chest. 

Gigi hadn't taken the time to really look at Crystal's mark. When the realization came, it had been enough for her to know that the two marks were identical. Now she took it all in, the bluish tone and how it curled around Crystal's bicep.

"I don't think I want to cover it anymore," she muttered, watching Gigi watching her. 

"I would love to see it every day" Gigi agreed. Kissing it tenderly.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading, and pleeease comment if you liked it! <3


End file.
